universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros CD7. Lawl (Reboot)
The Smash Bros CD7. Lawl (also known as Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Reboot) is an upcoming video game which it was an reboot of the video game of the same name created by Colin Jr. Pendergast. Revenge of the Darkness Check in Revenge of the Darkness Characters The Total is about 66 characters of them with newcomers and returners (N - Newcomer, J - Joke and SJ - Semi-Joke). Playable #Lucy N (Elfen Lied) #Anime Mewtwo (Pokémon: The First Movie) #Bugs Bunny N (Looney Tunes) #Entity 303 N (Minecraft) #CDi Link N (Link: The Faces of Evil) #Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's series) #Sally Acorn and Nicole the Holo-Lynx N (Sonic The Hedgehog) #Crash Bandicoot N (Crash Bandicoot) #Diamond Tiara J (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Colin Jr. Pendergast (Universe of Smash Bros Lawl) #CinderFallFan64 (US) / Bubbyaustin (AU) (Universe of Smash Bros Lawl) #Jacob (Universe of Smash Bros Lawl) #Kayley N J (Quest of Camelot) #Caddicarus (YouTube) #Best Sora N (Kingdom Hearts Chronicles) #Sarge N (Red vs Blue) #Goofy and Donald Duck (Disney) #Sonic '06 J (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) #Hermann Fegelein (Downfall / Hitler Rants) #Cinder Fall (RWBY) #Ruby Rose (RWBY) #SMBZ Mario N (Super Mario Bros. Z) #SMBZ Sonic N (Super Mario Bros. Z) #Movie Batman N (Batman Begins) #New Joker (The Dark Knight) #Anime Lucario N (Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) Unlockable #Bill N (Left 4 Dead) #Neo N (The Matrix Trilogy) #Movie Mr. Freeze N (Batman & Robin) #Heavy N (Moments with Heavy) #Agent Smith N (The Matrix Trilogy) #Evil CJ (Universe of Smash Bros Lawl) #Anti-Jacob (Universe of Smash Bros Lawl) #Real Cat in the Cat (The Cat in the Hat 2003 film) #Bellybutton (Cartoonlover / Doodle Toons) #Animated Grinch N (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966) #Handsome Rogue N (Team Fortress 2 / GMod) #Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) #Neo Geegus N (World Heroes) #Metallix N (Super Mario Bros. Z) #Nostalgic Ballz N (M.U.G.E.N) #SB Sonic (Sonic Boom series) #Jake Conway N J (Ride to Hell: Retribution) #John Di Micco (YouTube - Go!Animate / The John Show) #Toon Jeff N (Pasta Monsters) #Movie The Riddler N (Batman Forever) #Starlight Glimmer N (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Angry Joe (Angry Joe) #Sparky N J (A Car's Life) #Best Aladdin N SJ (GoodTimes Entertainment - Aladdin) #Rapping Dog N J (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) #Sly Cooper N (Sly Cooper) #Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider film) #Joshscorcher (YouTube) DLC #Movie Catwoman N (Batman Returns) #Neo Dio N (World Heroes) #Chrono N (Chrono Trigger) #Kart Fighter Mario N (Kart Fighter) #Hyper Metal Sonic N (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) #T-1000 N (The Terminator 2: Judgement Day) #The Terminator (The Terminator) #Asuna N (Sword Art Online) #Rage Rock N (M.U.G.E.N) #Demiurgos N (M.U.G.E.N) #Freddy Fazgirl N (Five Nights in Anime) #Movie Rugal N (The King of Fighters Movie) Single Player Modes Classic Mode TBA #Level 0 - Effortless (Best Hercules) #Level 1 - Easy (TBA) #Level 2 - Standard (TBA) #Level 3 - Tougher (TBA) #Level 4 - Challenging (TBA) #Level 5 - Heatin' Up (TBA) #Level 6 - Extra Spicy (TBA) #Level 7 - Infernal (TBA) #Level 8 - White Hot (TBA) #Level 9 - NOTHING HARDER!! (TBA) THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA": #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #Bonus Stage #1 (Board the Platforms!) #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. Sub-Boss #1 (TBA) #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS #Bonus Stage #2 (Race to the Finish!) #vs. 6 Fighting Darkness Clones (Six slightly larger versions of the players character, similar to Master Shadow but weaker) #vs. Sub-Boss #2 (TBA) #vs. Final Boss (TBA) Tag-Team List for Co-Up Classic Mode TBA Bosses Sub-Boss #1 bosses TBA Fighting Darkness Clones and Sub-Boss #2 TBA The Final Boss TBA Codecs Check in Palutena's Guidance Check in Daily Buglin Check in Snake Codec Others Check in Unlockables Check in Irate Gamer's Plagarisms Check in Assist Trophies Check in Intro and Outro Cut-scenes Babality & Quitality Check in Babality Check in Quitality Items Check in Items Stages & MY MUSIC! Check in Stages & My Music!! Trophy Library TBA Announcers #TBA Trivia *TBA Category:Reboot Category:Video Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games